1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beauty device that irradiates human skin with light of a predetermined wavelength, and more particularly to a beauty device that has effects on removal of face blemishes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of beauty devices that have effects on facial beauty treatment have been conventionally known. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2000-217938 discloses that human skin is irradiated with a laser beam to obtain skin beauty effects.
However, the technique disclosed in the above patent publication is limited to one using the laser beam irradiation and there is a fixed limitation in the skin beauty effects. Accordingly, the beauty device, which is more excellent in the skin beauty effects, has been expected.